


It's not teasing if you follow through...

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Tasha teases Tony, until she doesn't.





	It's not teasing if you follow through...

Tasha knew Tony wanted more.  She had enjoyed their tryst, but she liked teasing and playing games with him.  So, she made sure that she only ran into him when he was heading off to things he could not avoid.  She would talk dirty to him, and then leave him to go to his events.  And, of course, she made sure when he was searching for her, she was nowhere to be found. 

This pattern played out for a few weeks before Tasha decided to have mercy on Tony.  She waited until a morning when everyone was gone, to ensure time and no interruptions.  She got up at her usual time, exercised and did some research on her next assignment from Fury.  At around 11, she showered, put on a sexy little number, and headed downstairs. 

Tony was still asleep.  So, Tasha made coffee and sat in the kitchen with a cup, wearing her favorite tiny, silky, red nightgown.  She sipped her coffee and smiled, considering how to wake him up if he didn’t appear soon.  To her delight, he stumbled into the kitchen a few moments later.   

Tony stared.  Tasha sipped her coffee.  “You’re up early,” she said.

“Isn’t it noon?  I thought it was noon,” Tony said, looking around the kitchen.

“It’s only 11:30,” Tasha said.  “But the coffee is fresh.”

“Coffee, or more sleep?” Tony stared at her again, considering his options.  Tasha crossed her legs, letting the silky fabric ride up.   

“What was it you said the other day?” Tasha said, leaning forward so he could get a good look at her cleavage.  “You wanted to fuck my pussy until I came so hard I passed out?”

“I wanted to eat your pussy until you came so hard you drowned me,” he said, walking around the island to stand next to her.  He was staring into her eyes, she’d give him credit for that.  But it was a challenging stare, one she recognized. 

Tasha smiled.  “Right, that was it.”

Tony reached out, took her coffee cup out of her hand, and took a sip.  “And then I said I’d fuck you so hard you’d see God.”

“Which one?” Tasha asked, taking her coffee back and sliding off the stool to head to the coffee maker. 

“All of them,” Tony quipped, walking behind her.  “Nice nightie.  You expect me to believe you actually slept in that?”

Tasha glanced over her shoulder, giving him a _look._   “You mean you don’t have video cameras in my room?”

“Oooh.  You wouldn’t mind?  I’ll cut you in on the profits, of course.  70-30?”  Tasha shook her head and poured him a cup of coffee, then topped her own off.  Tony took the cup and set it aside.  “I think that I have a better idea for waking up.”

Tasha quirked an eyebrow at him.  “Better than coffee?  Do tell, Stark.”

“I think,” he said, stepping closer and sliding a finger under a strap, “I’ll lick your pussy and your ass until you can’t stand up.”  He flicked the strap off her shoulder, then repeated the action with the other strap.  “Then I’ll carry you to the bedroom and fuck you until you can’t move.” 

Tasha shrugged, and the silky fabric slid to the floor.  “That does sound better than coffee,” she said.

Tony smirked, then kissed her.  He wrapped one arm around her waist and picked her up, carrying her into the sitting area.  Tasha wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back, letting her tongue explore his mouth.  He set her down on one of the couches and knelt in front of it.  He spread her legs and licked his lips, and his look of lust made Tasha squirm a little. 

Tony licked his fingers and rubbed her clit while he licked her ass.  Tasha moaned and spread her legs wider for him.  His enjoyment made it all the better because he was thrusting his tongue into her ass and yet still rubbing her clit.  He stopped, looking up at her, his eyes dark and hot. 

“You like that?”

“God, yes,” Tasha said, panting.  “You’re going to make me come.”

“Yeah, I want you to come all over my face,” Tony replied, licking her pussy and then tongue-fucking her.  He wrapped one arm around her hips, because she could not stop writhing against his face.  He used his thumb to rub her clit while he licked her pussy, then moved up and sucked her clit. 

“Ohmigod, Tony,” Tasha moaned.  “Yes, yes, fuck my pussy.”

Tony slid two fingers into her pussy and started fucking her while he kept licking and sucking her clit.  She screamed, and he felt her pussy throbbing around his fingers.  Tony groaned, and then slid his fingers out to lick them.  “God, you taste so good.”

“Fuck me,” Tasha demanded, and Tony was only too happy to comply.  He knelt up, having selected the lower of the two couches for just this reason.  He shoved his sleep pants down and freed his cock.  Tasha curled up and helped him slide in, wrapping her legs around his waist.  She shuddered, and he reached up and pinched her nipples.  She gasped.  “Oh, yes.  Fuck me, Tony, make me come again.”

“Oh yeah, I want to feel you coming all over my cock,” Tony said as he started thrusting.  He slid one hand under her ass, shifting the angle.  “Yeah, baby, just like that.”

Tasha moaned and thrust against him.  “Fuck, yes, I’m close.”

“Yeah, you’re going to come on my cock?”

“Yes!”  Tasha cried, and then threw her head back.  “Fuck me hard!  Make me come.”

Tony accepted the challenge, fucking her as hard and fast as he could.  She was thrusting back against him, tossing her head and he had one worried moment because he could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer.  But then Tasha shuddered and moaned.

“Yes, yes, going to come,” she said and then screamed.  He could feel her convulsing around his cock, and it pushed him over the edge.  He thrust, hard, and then again and finally exploded deep inside her. 

Tony let himself fall forward, resting his head on Tasha’s chest as he panted and tried to recover.  He could feel her breathing hard as well. 

“Well, I’m awake now,” Tony said. 

“I still want coffee,” Tasha replied. 

“That’s because you’re a smart, sexy woman who understands that coffee is life.”

“So bring me my cup,” she said with a smirk. 

“Oh, I see how it is.  I do all the work AND have to be your gofer?”

“Yes,” Tasha said smugly. 

Tony rolled his eyes.  “You’ll have to wait until I can move.”

“Wuss.”

“Uh, excuse me, I just did a lot of work making you come.  I think I deserve a little consideration.”

Tasha tilted her head for a silent moment, then shook it in the negative.  “Nope.  Get moving.”

Tony huffed.  “I see how you are.  See if I make you come like that again.”

“You have to do better next time,” Tasha replied.  Tony decided to go get her coffee before she got more insane ideas…or before he got roped into whatever ‘doing better’ meant.   


End file.
